Sebelum
by Bergenyx
Summary: Pembicaraan singkat Fred dan George sebelum semuanya jadi lebih buruk.


**Keseluruhan Harry Potter** milik **J. K. Rowling**

 _Family/Friendship. Fred Weasley dan George Weasley._

 _Setting: Malam hari setelah Battle of Seven Potters, The Burrow._

* * *

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Mantranya ditangkis.

Fred menyelipkan tongkatnya ke balik jaket setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata dan George tahu bahwa anak itu berusaha untuk tidak terbahak-bahak, mengingat hampir seluruh penerangan di _The Burrow_ sudah dimatikan dan penghuni-penghuninya tengah terlelap saat ini. Tidak masalah kalau hanya saudara-saudaranya—Harry dan Hermione dianggap demikian, tapi masalah kalau ada _Mum_. Dia _bakal_ diceramahi. Lagipula sedang ada beberapa tamu seperti Professor Lupin dan istrinya, Nymphadora Tonks. Ada pula Kingsley Shacklebolt yang berwajah garang.

"Kau berniat memantraiku, Fred!" George berseru usai menyimpan tongkat di dalam saku celana yang dalam, dengan senyum. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kayu pegangan tangga dengan buku-buku jemari untuk beberapa detik, sebelum mengalihkan pandang dari halaman luas tempatnya tinggal dan mengambil posisi duduk pada anak tangga ketiga. Fred sudah lebih dulu menduduki anak tangga yang lebih rendah. Keduanya membentuk kepalan tangan dan melakukan _fist-bump._ Sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan, jadi keduanya tersenyum puas.

"Wajahmu persis _Troll_ yang hampir meneteskan air liur, jadi, _ya_." Fred mengangkat bahu seraya mendongak, menatap saudara merangkap sahabat sehidup semati dengan alis yang turun. Bukan tatapan penuh canda, George tahu. Tapi belum sempat dia menanggapi, Fred melanjutkan. "Kuabadikan dalam wujud beku, seharusnya. Omong-omong, Gred. Kau jadi lebih tangkas."

George menyuarakan gumaman tidak jelas, senang karena pujian dari Fred tidak datang setiap hari.

"Dan lebih—"

"—diam? Duh, Forge." George memutar kedua bola mata, tidak seperti George yang biasa. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lebih berisik?" Dia menunjuk perban yang melingkari bagian kepala sampai telinga kiri. Segera, Fred meringis.

" _Whew_. Itu pikiranku."

"Tentu saja, _mate_." George meninju bahu Fred, main-main. "Kaukira kita anak tahun pertama yang baru berkenalan di kompartemen _Hogwarts Express?_ "

Keduanya _tertawa_.

George tidak keberatan jika Fred ingin membicarakan _soal_ telinganya yang benar-benar berlubang, dan Fred seharusnya tahu. Tapi tentu, situasi yang telah mereka alami—atau mungkin yang _akan_ mereka alami—membuat keduanya lebih saling mengerti, saling menjaga dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika memang begitu kenyataannya?" Pertanyaan Fred mengakibatkan sebelah alis George terangkat. "Apa?"

Fred memutar posisi ke arah kanan, kakinya ditekuk, supaya dapat membuat kontak langsung dengan George. "Begini." Kembali Fred memberi jeda, kembali pula George menautkan alis. "Bagaimana jika kita bukan saudara kembar?"

"Mungkin akan kuledakkan kepalamu karena berani memiliki wajah yang persis denganku. Bekerja sama dengan Seamus Finnigan, tentu," kata George.

"Oh. Dia handal dalam meledakkan apapun." Fred meringis. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan kakimu, itu prioritas," balas Fred.

"Kau iri karena aku lebih tinggi, Forge?"

"Yang benar saja!"

George kembali menatap pekarangan depan _The Burrow_ lewat jendela di sisi tangga karena pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir dan mendapati Harry Potter tengah tergesa-gesa. Anak belasan tahun itu bangkit dan merapat ke jendela, mempertegas apa yang dilihatnya. Temperatur rendah membuat tiap helaan napas yang keluar dari mulut George Weasley menjadi pengabur jendela. Dia mengusapnya, lalu menyipitkan mata ketika adik laki-lakinya berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Harry.

"Ada apa?" Fred baru saja akan berdiri, ketika George kembali duduk. Dengan posisi sama seperti semula, dengan raut wajah bingung. George tidak menjawab sampai beberapa detik. "Ronniekins. Berdebat dengan Harry. Sepertinya serius." Bahu anak itu turun.

Fred mengangkat sebelah alis. George tahu Fred akan mengatakan apa, jadi dia memutar kedua bola mata. Menunggu Fred untuk membalas. "Partner kriminalku, mereka sudah cukup—"

"—dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah sendiri—"

"—dan kita tidak berhak ikut campur!"

Mereka mengatakan satu kalimat tersebut secara bergantian. Lalu terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu," ucap George tiba-tiba. "Aku pikir, aku dapat menawarkan masing-masing dari mereka pil-pil persenjataan muggle. Kita gratiskan untuk Potter." George menggantungkan kalimat, menunggu Fred untuk menyambungnya kembali.

"Dan kalau dia bersenjata lengkap, Ron akan iri. Kita bisa mematok harga tinggi!" Fred sumringah, dan mereka melakukan tos lima jari. George mengambil napas, menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya kini (realita yang siapapun tahu). "Dia tidak akan beli."

"Iya ... "

George kira konversasi mereka berakhir sampai sana, melihat Fred sudah menguap lebar beberapa kali. Karena Fred tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan George kehabisan topik pembicaraan, dia hampir beranjak dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Tapi, Fred bertanya. "Gred. Menurutmu, Granger bagaimana?"

Dan pertanyaannya kelewat mengejutkan. Untuk George Weasley. "Kau naksir dia?"

Kali ini Fred yang meninju George. Di bagian lutut, main-main, tentu. "Jawab saja."

"Dia keren. Brilian. Manis. Berbakat. Keras kepala. Pemberani." George menjawab, malas-malasan. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendeskripsikan Hermione Granger. Dia hanya senang karena perkiraannya saat ini benar, dan Fred yang selalu mengelak sedang mati kutu.

"Itu, sih, aku tahu," ujar Fred, tidak tahu terima kasih. "Yang lain."

"Sulit didekati?"

Bahu Fred merosot. George nyengir lebar. Dia tahu ucapan barusan tepat sasaran. Dia ingin bilang sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan, tapi entah mengapa tidak tega.

"Dia naksir Ron," kata Fred. Dan George berujar dengan refleks sembari menjentikkan jari, "nah!"

Fred memutar kedua bola mata, lesu. "Terima kasih untuk tidak mengatakannya sebelum aku." Kalimat Fred diliputi sarkasme, namun dia bergurau.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu." George mengangkat bahu, mengelus dagu. "Mari pikirkan apa yang dapat kita lakukan. Hmm... Granger tidak akan mempan dengan ramuan, sihir juga, mungkin kita bisa—"

"Tidak mungkin. Dia cerdas. Satu-satunya cara adalah—"

"—nyatakan langsung!" George berseru dengan nada rendah. Bahu Fred semakin merosot. George tertawa-tawa.

Dia sudah yakin betul kalau Fred sudah tergila-gila pada Hermione Granger sejak tahun keenam. Rencana anak itu untuk menyatakan perasaan sudah bulat (dia dengar dari Lee Jordan soal ini, dan agak kesal berhubung Fred tidak mendiskusikan hal ini dengannya), namun gagal ketika Harry Potter bilang bahwa Hermione patah hati karena Ron Weasley berpacaran dengan Lavender Brown.

Dan rencana tersebut masih tertunda hingga kini.

"Sudahlah," kata Fred pada akhirnya. Dan George menurut untuk tidak menyuarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hermione Granger. "Menurutmu, George, apa yang akan terjadi besok?"

"Entahlah. Pesta. Lalu apa?"

Fred tertawa. "Aku ingin mengecek keadaan toko. Semoga tidak kacau."

"Tiba-tiba sekali," tukas George yang sudah dikuasai kantuk. Dia beranjak, menepuk bahu Fred. "Aku harus tidur. Ini," George mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada telinganya. "Mulai berdenyut-denyut."

Fred mengangguk. "Aku butuh air. Kau duluan saja." Fred juga bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki ke dapur setelah mereka melakukan tos lima jari dan bertukar ucapan selamat malam.

George tidak langsung naik ke atas. Dia melirik jendela. Kelegaannya karena Harry dan Ron saling merangkul dan melangkah menuju rumah membuat helaan napas lega meluncur begitu saja. Dia melirik ke belakang, Fred masih di dapur. Jadi dia naik lebih dulu. Tangga _The Burrow_ berderit-derit seiring dengan langkahnya, dan membuat George harus jalan berjinjit—dia merasa seperti perampok, sungguh—sebelum berhenti di anak tangga ke delapan.

Dia paham satu hal.

Bukan kantuk yang menyebabkan telinganya nyeri. Tapi berkecamuknya perasaan, dan praduga kalau dia dan Fred akan...

Sudahlah.

 _Semakin_ dipikirkan, _semakin_ dia merasa gila.

"Fred!" George memanggil saudara kembarnya, tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Fred menjawab dari dapur, tapi batang hidungnya tidak terlihat. George _nyengir_ , berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejanggalan dari monotonnya pembicaraan mereka kini. _Semakin dipikirkan, semakin dia merasa gila_. Tidak ada emosi membara untuk melindungi siapapun, dan sudah berhari-hari ia ketakutan dengan hari esok, lalu hari esoknya, dan hari esoknya lagi. Jadi George menepis semua itu untuk beberapa menit saja, dan kembali turun ke anak tangga yang lebih rendah, mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Harry dan Ron yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah di anak tangga paling bawah (dan mengabaikan pandangan bingung kedua anak itu), lalu berseru, "kau jadi lebih banyak bicara!"

George tertawa.

Dan dia dapat mendengar tawa Fred.

 **.tamat.**

* * *

 **a/n**

Halo. Intinya di sini saya cuma mau bikin percakapan George dan Fred yang topiknya ganti-ganti. :D


End file.
